Mirror Fragments
by AlmondFresh
Summary: A two-three shot story about Rom and Ram's past before mk2's events. In a peaceful time prior to ASIC and the Deity of Sin, Lowee wasn't without incident. Rom and Ram weren't the lovable twins that we know them to be now. A broken-up Oracle, a fairy-tale, and a national crisis all blend together to create a life changing experience for these two CPU Candidates.


**Author's Note:** **Dear god. I wanted to get any chapter posted up in the month of March, but with a midterm or two every week along with assignments and taking full-time hours, I couldn't find the time. Sorry guys for making you wait. For those wanting to read the next chapter of 'New Life, Start!' I'm sorry, but I decided to make a one-shot before continuing. I plan on double releasing- no, triple releasing this month to make it up to you guys! Hopefully the time presents itself and I can get back on track!**

**Anyways! For the story, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but with wanting to post it so you guys can read it, I decided to split it into around 2-3 parts. I will be writing these parts along side the next chapter of 'New Life, Start!' so, don't expect too much waiting time. With the lightheartedess of the other story, I wanted to make a more tragic and sad one here. This 'chapter' is a bit slow on the plot advancement and the majority of the text is a fairy-tale, but I can assure you it's all precedent for the next chapter or two. And without further ado, I present "Mirror Fragments"!**

* * *

Years before the revival of the Deity of Sin, Arfoire, by the criminal syndicate ASIC, Gamindustrians believed that peace pervaded their land of Gamindustri. This was true to an extent, a balance of shares was achieved by the 4 nations at the time, Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. A steady equilibrium of shares flowed between the nations as their citizens' faith wavered. It wasn't so peaceful that little incidents didn't pop out here and there, mostly cases of minor crimes and monster invasions. However, little to Lowee's CPU and CPU Candidates' knowledge, an incident so large, that it would shake the nation to its core, was to appear in few days' time.

* * *

"Hey Ram! Let's go out and play in the snow!" cheered a little brunette CPU Candidate with a smile on her face. Her joyful voiced boomed with excitement as she tugged her twin sister by the arm.

It was a snowy evening in Lowee, as per the usual weather, and the streetlamps illuminated the glistening blanket of snowflakes. Children galloped through the snow, building 'Snowgoos' or having snowball fights. Young adults cuddled on their porches, under a comforter, enjoying their share of hot chocolate. Parents hid in their kitchens, preparing warm meals for their kids to return to. It was a typical evening in Lowee, full of laughter and fun. However, there were two kids isolated from this paradise. The twin CPU candidates were huddled in their room atop the Basilicom, as per Blanc's orders.

"I… dun wanna, Rom." softly replied the twin sister in a whisper-like voice, "We did that yesterday…"

Rom's twin-sister, Ram, was exactly like Rom only in appearance. Their personalities, hair length, and even dominant hands were opposites of each other. While Rom bounced gleefully beside Ram, the latter simply sat cross-legged with a book in her hands.

"Can we just sit inside and doodle on one of Blanc's books?" questioned the resting CPU Candidate.

"Okay, I'll go get the markers." giggled the first twin, "I wonder what book Blanc has today."

Rom disappeared from the room for moment, before returning with a few permanent markers of various colours and a book in hand. "This one was on her desk, so it should be fine." said the older twin, laying the book the ground in front of Ram. She giggled lightly as she pulled the tops off of the markers, "Well? Let's draw!"

It wasn't a very large book and didn't provide much drawing space, but they made do. Page after page was soon filled with scribbles of a variety of shapes and colours. A Snowgoo or two on page one, Ram's favourite hat on page five, and an 'Ancient Dragon' across page twenty-two and three. There was even a drawing of a pissed off Blanc on page forty-five.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" called a masculine voice from the entrance of their room.

"Aw, we were caught." pouted the older twin as she dropped her markers.

It was the Oracle of Lowee, Eren Kollid. A young man of average stature, his body didn't hint to his mental capacity. Hired as a quick replacement for the most recent Oracle's untimely passing, he was quick on the uptake of the required duties. It wasn't loyalty to Lowee that prompted him to apply but rather his family situation that dictated he needed it

The young Oracle bore down on the twin CPU Candidates. His deep brown eyes pierced Rom in a form of disappointment. "What do you think Lady White Heart will say when she sees your handiwork, Rom? And why drag Ram into it too?" scolded the young man.

"She was the one who suggested it, Mister Eren." explained Rom as she pointed her finger at her sister.

"That doesn't matter, you're the older sister. So, you should lead her to do the right thing, not encourage her." continued Eren, "And please, Rom, I would prefer Mister Kollid."

"W- well! It's not our fault we're bored being cooped up in our rooms." shot Rom, "I was just trying to cheer Ram up."

"Perhaps you could try to be more understanding." explained the man, "There is a slight mishap with some dangerous materials and your sister wants to protect you. So, just try to behave while they sort it out." Eren approached the CPU Candidates and reprimanded the book and markers. Scratching his black hair, he continued, "And I will be taking these and showing Lady White Heart. I can only imagine the head-aching roar I'm about to receive."

Ram continued to stay silent throughout the exchange, only poking Rom in the back now to get her attention. Mister Kollid had his hands full and his back turned to the pair as he exited their room. "Now, please make no more trouble for Lady White Heart, she has enough on her plate already."

Turning to face Ram, Rom saw what she was being prodded her for and smiled, "You didn't."

"I did." giggled Ram, holding out a blue marker in her hand.

"Let's get another book."

* * *

"Well, find the transport teams and tell them to find out where they went or they'll have my axe personally shoved up their asses!" yelled the diminutive CPU of Lowee.

"Y- yes, my Lady!" yelped the balding minister, swiftly retreating from the meeting room in fear. The man nearly knocked into Eren on his exit from the demon.

"That's the second time today he's ran out of the room like that, my Lady." stated Eren as he entered the meeting room, "Maybe you should let him rest and recuperate. It'll help speed up the process."

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your crap!" shot the brunette CPU, "The hell are you in here for anyway? Didn't I tell you to go observe my sisters?"

"Actually, about that." replied Eren, dropping the book and markers on the table in front of Blanc, "It would seem they had a bit of 'fun' on my way to their room."

Glancing at the book, Blanc didn't see anything wrong with it at first as it was closed. Her sisters have pulled pranks before, so it was no surprise. However, after noting the markers and the cover of the book, she ripped the book open and skimmed through the pages. With each new page, she fumed. Steam lines could be seen radiating from her head. Halfway through the novella, she whipped the book at Eren.

"Arrrggh!" growled the CPU in rage, "First the minister, and now this?! The hell does all your pay funnel to?"

Ignoring the last comment, the young man picked up the ruined book and pleaded, "Please, calm down, Lady White Heart. I'm sure that the text can be rewritten, it's just a matter of-"

"You dumbass! You're my Oracle! If I say get the job done right, you get the goddamn job done right!" interrupted the raging brunette, her stare piercing the poor Oracle. Now beyond reason, Blanc grabbed the markers and tossed them at Eren, "Why are you still standing there?! Get back to work!"

Sighing at his goddess' lack of composure, he collected the markers and continued, "Lady White Heart, I just think it would be beneficial if you were to take a breather and play with your sisters."

"What did you say, you shit?" rhetorically asked Blanc as she approached Eren, "Our nation is in a crisis and you want me to play? How stupid can you be?"

Now she stood in front of the Oracle, eye twitching, waiting for an excuse to blow up. Looking up at him, her rage clearly visible. Her small stature didn't distract him from her intentions. So, instead he just turned his head away before continuing, "The minister will be gone for a bit. I thought it would be good for you to watch over your sisters for a while to distract yourself before he returns."

Eren glanced over at Blanc to ensure his comment didn't get him smacked, "I'm sure you don't want to go through the papers at the moment, so I am proposing that I leaf through them while you relieve some stress. And come back when you are more… level-headed."

Blanc raised her fist but stopped herself from throwing it. Sighing to calm herself, she replied, "I hate that you act so pompous, even around me."

Relaxing her shoulders, she continued, "…But that's reasonable. Fine. Just find any mistakes in the paper work, I'll take care of things later."

Eren smiled, in relief, and handed Blanc the book and markers, "That's good to hear. Please, my Lady, don't be so stressed out. We just need to find a smart solution."

The goddess snatched the objects from Eren and started for the door. She turned to face her Oracle and said, "For your sake, you better be right."

Eren watched as his CPU made her exit from the meeting hall before sitting himself at her desk. Looking at the scattered papers, he began to organize the pile. Many of the documents were just receipts and confirmations of shipping. It seemed to be a large history of a certain package that had arrived today.

Originally coming from LAN Castle on the border of Planeptune and Lowee where excavations were taking place, the package appeared to go through a multitude of checkpoints on its way to the Basilicom. The Lo-Pla Joint Excavation Site, the Lowee Customs Patrol, Randome City Outskirts Checkpoint, just to name a few. Receipts from these sites were finally organized into a chronological stack by Eren. Each of the sites simply labelled the package as 'Important Good' and didn't give much of a description to it. Curious as to its contents, the Oracle leafed through the pile as he organized it.

Nearing the bottom of the mess, a formal document with Lowee's official stamp caught his eye. It was a request of transfer sent directly to the excavation site, along with a letter addressed to the Basilicom.

"Huh, I don't remember writing this..." mumbled the Oracle to himself as he read through the letter.

The stamped letter was titled 'Urgent Order: Transfer the Excavated Crystals to the Basilicom Immediately'. As for its contents, the majority of the page was filled with formal redundancies with vague descriptions of the item being tossed around.

Crystals. Shares. Crisis. Revolution.

There was little information save for the request but the word choice prodded at Eren's interest, making him read the attached document. It was an information relay, but if Eren didn't see it, it must've gone straight to Blanc. Along with a summary, it had a typed report of an excavation from a few days ago. All seemed in order until halfway down the page where an item was circled countless times.

Odd. Thought the Oracle until he read the words. Then his eyes widened in shock. Dropping the papers, he covered his mouth as if in disbelief.

Eren couldn't believe that something like that would be loose in their nation.

Looking around before picking up the paper again, he read it once more.

Anticrystals.

* * *

"Hey hey! I found another one of Blanc's books!" cheered Rom as she climbed down from the top of a bookcase, "She could be more smart when she's hiding them, don'tcha think, Ram?"

The twins were inside of Blanc's bedroom at this time, joyfully going through each of their sister's hiding spots trying to find her newest works. Under her desk, behind her bed, Blanc tried to hide her original novellas from her sisters, but to no avail. At the very least, she was happy that her sisters were joyful as they destroyed her work, especially Ram.

"Uh-huh." quietly responded Ram as she doodled on a graphic novel. A fan-made, probably bought by Blanc at a convention.

"Here, let's start up on this one, Ram," stated Rom, dropping the new book in front of her sister, "before _he_ shows up again."

A yell could be heard coming from down the hall. Rom and Ram stopped themselves as they perked their ears up to the commotion. Footsteps, no, stomps charged towards the room, with a familiar voice screaming obscenities following them.

"You little brats! When I get there, I'm gonna..!"

"Oh crap, it's Blanc. Let's get out of here." exclaimed the older twin, tugging at her sister's sleeve, "Eren probably got her to come."

"Nuh-uh. I don't wanna." replied the younger twin, pulling her sleeve back. "I wanna see big sister."

"After this? Geez, Ram, she'll kill us!" yelled Rom, grabbing her sister's arm, "Let's go! We have to get- Ack!"

A fuming CPU had yanked Rom from Ram and vehemently held onto her coat. Catching her breath, Blanc observed the scene that lay before her. A couple of books, originals, and purchases were scattered on the floor. Each of them opened midway and covered in permanent marker. A single colour, blue, bled onto each of the books and the culprit was still sitting in front of one of them, with the murder weapon in her hand.

"R- Ram! Put down the marker, now!" screamed the twins' older sister.

"H- hey! Don't pull on me!" whined Rom, wriggling in Blanc's grip.

"Shut up. You're both gonna get it." replied the CPU, without removing her stare from Ram.

The younger twin returned the stare for just a moment before complying. Ram put the cap on the marker and stood up. She turned herself towards Blanc and put her hands behind her back. Giving a sigh in relief, Blanc started, "You two…! Do you guys know how much- Oof!"

Before she could continue, Ram tackled Blanc with a bear hug. The little sister tightly wrapped her hands around Blanc's waist. Both Blanc and Rom gave each other shocked expressions. Ram gave her sister a smile before burying her face into Blanc's sundress and muffling, "I missed you, Blanc. Let's play. Together."

"W- what?" stuttered out the stunned CPU, then glancing at her little sister in her hands. Rom shrugged her shoulders and gave her big sister a smile.

Looking at the disaster once more, then back to her sisters, Blanc simply sighed. She let go of Rom and returned the hug. Rom giggled lightly in relief of their punishment. As if in response, Blanc turned her head towards Rom and said, "I'm still angry. Don't you worry."

Ram released her grip of her sister's waist and pulled away. Hopping up and down, she pleaded, "Read us a book, Blanc, read us a book."

"Yeah yeah! Read us a book!" cheered Rom, jumping beside her sister and hopping as well.

Seeing their smiling faces, she knew she couldn't resist. "Fine. Sit down. I'll grab a picture book." responded the CPU, walking towards her disheveled bookshelf. Blanc grabbed a dark red hardcover book from the top shelf. Decorated with a gold trim, the book was fairly hefty, about an inch or two thick. On the front of the book, a picture of a young knight clad in armour fighting a dragon was illustrated. Below the picture in a typical stylistic font read 'Fairy Tales of Gamindustri'.

"Alright, you two, just one story then Eren will come back to watch you." noted Blanc as she sat atop her bed, opening the book midway with the aid of a book mark, "Here, I'll read this one."

"Yay! We did it, Ram!" cheered Rom as she jumped onto her sister's bed, laying beside Blanc.

"Mmhmm." joyfully hummed the younger twin, as she took the opposite side of their sister.

The opening page depicted a young girl holding a jewel encrusted hand mirror, with her reflection clearly shown. However, the reflection was not a perfect copy of the girl. In fact, it appeared to be scolding the girl, moving of its own accord.

"Blanc…" droned Rom as she got a glance of the illustration, "The picture's wrong. Mirrors don't do that."

"No, of course not, silly." smiled the CPU, "Wait for me to read it."

"Pffft. It's going to be a dumb story, I bet." continued the twin.

"Do you want me to read it or not?" asked Blanc, visibly irritated by her younger sister.

"Rom!" called Ram, "Hush. I want Blanc to read."

At first shocked by her twin's assertive command, Rom's eyes widened in response. In reply, she simply made a pouting face and remained silent. Ram returned her gaze to the book and playfully kicked her feet in excitement.

Sighing once more in preparation, Blanc started, "Alright, here goes."

* * *

"Once upon a time in a kingdom among the forests and mountains, there was a princess. With flowing sandy-brown hair and deep sapphire-like eyes, she lived under her parents, the king and queen of this kingdom."

A picture of a large castle atop a hill accompanied the text. The pastures were filled with animals of all kinds, squirrels, deer, horses, and sheep. A bright sun shone behind the castle, providing the picture a peaceful tone.

"Due to its isolation, it was a small kingdom with few citizens serving the royalty. Life was simple and peaceful. The inhabitants had little to worry for, as many of their needs were provided through magical means. The mage, one appointed by the king, was responsible for the upkeep of these magical devices. He had a collection of items, each of which provided its own function. One day, the princess was asked by her father to get a few things from this magician, and this is where our story begins.

"'Good day, magician!' called out the princess as she walked into the man's room.

"'Oh, hello, princess. What can I do for you today?' asked the mage.

"'My father is asking for a few things.' replied the girl, handing over a list.

"'So be it, I will procure the items. Please wait a moment.' said the man, shuffling through the mess of items that was his room."

Along with the text, there was a picture depicting a dark, stone-walled room. With a torch faintly illuminating the office, a pile of objects could be see glistening in the torchlight. Various shapes and colours sparkled, some objects even gave off their own aura. A man clad in a long purple robe was digging his hands through the pile.

"As the girl was waiting, a peculiar shine caught her eye. Lying beside the pile was a little handle attached to an item with a cloth covering it. Curious, she picked it up and uncovered the object. To little surprise, it was a golden hand mirror decorated with a set of jewels. The princess looked into the mirror, making sure she was pretty as can be.

"'You look fine, why worry?' said the reflection.

"'W- What?' screamed the girl, covering the mirror with the cloth.

"Princess, is everything alright?' asked the mage, peering over the pile.

"The girl quickly hid the mirror behind her back and turned to face the mage, 'Y- yes. Everything is in order, did you get the items?'

"'I did. Here you go, princess.' replied the man as he handed over a little pouch of trinkets.

"Thank you. I'm sure my father will be quite pleased.' said the maiden as she took her leave, taking care to hide the mirror from his view.

* * *

"The princess then took the mirror to her room to piece together what had happened. Sitting on her bed, she lightly gripped the handle, pondering whether or not to reveal the mirror.

"'Hey, mind uncovering me now? It's terribly dark in here.' called out a muffled voice.

"In shock, the princess tossed the mirror onto her bed, uncovering it.

"'Ah, finally. Thank you, _princess_.' continued the voice.

"'Who- no, what are you?' asked the girl, keeping her distance from the mirror.

"'I'm you, silly.' the voice giggled in response.

"'That's not what I meant and you know it.' replied the princess, 'Why can you speak?'

"'I am from long ago, my body is already long gone. I'm afraid I don't remember how I got in here, for I only exist inside the mirror now. It's been quite lonely in here.' explained the being, 'So, how are things?'

"'Not much different from your situation.' sighed the girl as she picked up the mirror, 'Just a bit less magical.'

"Now over the initial shock, the princess looked into the mirror. It was her reflection smiling back at her.

"'Hey. Wipe that pout off your face. It's been a while since I've chatted, so you could at least smile.'

"The girl returned a light grin before resuming her original expression, 'There isn't much to smile about. I mean, there aren't many girls around to play with around here.'

"'I could be your friend.' hinted the reflection, 'How about we go play some pranks, hmm?'

"'What do you mean by that?' asked the princess with a curiosity-filled tone.

"'Does your kitchen have a drawer or two?' questioned the voice.

"'Of course, why do you ask?' replied the princess.

"'You'll see. Let's go!'"

* * *

"The princess hid inside of the broom closet within the kitchen. With the door open a crack, she peered over to the row of drawers on the other side of the room. The chef walked into the kitchen and began opening the drawers.

"'Hey! Stop touching me!' yelled the drawers.

"'W- what the heck?!' screamed the chef, falling onto the floor.

"'For years I have been abused by you! But no more! Today, I will open _you_!'

"'N- no! Anything but that!' pleaded the chef, getting on his knees and bowing in front of the drawers. 'Oh, praise the drawer gods! Save this poor soul! I will never open another drawer again!'

"'Muhahahaha! That's it! Bow to me!' cheered the drawer, 'And maybe I will spare your life!'

"'Y- yes! I swear my loyalty to you, O' Drawer!' called out the chef.

"'And what do you think you're doing?' asked a deeper voice from the entrance.

"'My lord! I- I was simply pleading for my life.' explained the chef before pointing to the drawers, 'Talk, beast! Let my king hear you roar!'

"And no response came from the furniture.

"'The drawers? You must be coming down with something. Come with me, we're going to the mage.'

"'N- no! It's not my fault! Let me explainnnn…!' screamed the chef as he was dragged out by the king.

"And just a second of silence later…

"'Ahahaha!' laughed the princess as she tumbled out of the broom closet, 'That was great! Let us do another.'

"The blue-eyed girl retrieved the mirror from the drawer and it asked, 'Didja get all of that? Wasn't I great?'

"'You were absolutely amazing.' replied the girl with a wide grin on her face.

"'Alrighty then, you have any suits of armour around here?' continued the being.

"'Of course we do. Shall I bring you to one?'

"'Immediately.'

* * *

"This time, the princess hid herself atop a balcony, overseeing the entrance to the castle. There her maid was, a younger lady, finishing her duties for today. Little did the hard worker know she was in for a terrible surprise. As she approached the suit of armour decorating the side of doorway, it spoke.

"'Why hello there miss.' said the suit in a masculine voice. 'Why are you working on such a fine day?'

"'Oho?!' jumped the maid. Startled, she glanced around, trying to locate the voice.

"'I'm right here, miss.' continued the suit, 'Your knight in shining armour.'

"The maid looked at the armour and lifted the helmet to check if someone was inside. Nothing, obviously. Then she spoke to herself, 'I must've worked too hard. I think I'm hearing voices.'

"'Not at all, your hearing is alright, miss.' interrupted the armour, 'I am simply a ghost inhabiting this armour.'

"'A g-ghost?!' stuttered the maid, 'I- I mean, that's not _impossible_ b- but… even so!'

"'Yes, that is correct.' replied the mirror, 'Could you do me a favour? I would like to pass on from this world.'

"'W- Why yes, of course!' excitedly answered the maid, 'What would you have me do?'

"'Simply spin around until I say so.' commanded the mirror, 'My dying wishes is to see a maid twirl.'

"The maid placed her duster beside the suit of armour and took hold of the sides of her dress. 'Alright, um, here goes.' murmured the lady as she began her dance.

"The maid spun at a leisurely pace, as to keep her balance. However, the suit of armour wasn't pleased. It then pleaded, 'Please, miss. You must spin faster. Otherwise I won't….'

"'Okay, I get it.' quickly replied the maid as she sped up. 'Blegh…' she mumbled as she started to get queasy.

"'No, no. That's not enough. Please, you must hasten, miss.' begged the armour once more.

"The young lady was breathing heavily and paused before responding. 'O- okay. If I must…' she whispered trying to reserve her breath.

"The maid sped up, trying to twirl as fast as she possibly could. If she could help one soul pass on, she knew in her heart she would be happy.

"However, her body's physical limits didn't aid her battle. 'I- I think I'm going to…' complained the maid, finally feeling the effects of the twirl.

"'Wait, miss! Just a bit more and I will…!'

"**Thud!**

"The maid's body quickly hit the floor as she passed out. A burst of laughter could be heard from the balcony. 'Hey hey! I will be right down!' called the princess to the mirror.

* * *

"The young princess soon retrieved the mirror from the armour and congratulated the being. With a joy-filled smile on her face, she said, 'That was great display! I had to keep myself from laughing the entire time.'

"'Aha! Of course! I am the greatest prankster of all time!' bragged the mirror, 'I mean, how else would I pass all my time?'

"The princess giggled lightly to its prideful response. 'It's been great fun since I've found you. I haven't smiled this long in ages.'

"'It's my pleasure, princess.' responded the mirror, 'How about another trick, then?'

"'I would be honoured.' stated the girl. 'What would you need me to do?'

"'Look into the mirror. And stare deeply into your own reflection.'

"'That sounds suspicious. Are you sure this is a trick?'

"'It's a simple spell. I can show you an entirely new world where physical limits no longer exist.'

"'That sounds too good to be true. Is it safe?'

"'Of course. It's all in good fun.' whispered the mirror, 'You would trust a friend, would you not?'

"Y- yes. Of course. If it's for more fun…' pondered the girl as her voice trailed off.

"A moment of silence appeared as the princess thought about the proposition. Her fingers fidgeted on the mirror's handle. She turned the mirror over and gazed blankly onto its decorated back. The young girl pondered before finally sighing.

"'Alright, I hope you're ready.' stated the princess as she spun the mirror around and concentrated on her sapphire eyes.

''That's perfect, princess.' replied the mirror, her reflection growing a wide smile, 'I hope you don't mind the space.'

"**Flash!**

* * *

"'W- wow! It's so weird in here!' called out the princess, 'It certainly is a lot different than my world.'

"The princess was floating around in a black void that appeared to extend infinitely in all directions. It would've been impossible for one to maintain a sense of position, if it were not for the human-sized hole. On the other side of the hole was the other world, her world. She was staring at an enlarged version of her face. Before she could start, the larger her began to talk.

"'It's been a while since I've had a form like this.' said the other girl, 'Here, I'll put you here for a moment.'

"The girl set the mirror by the suit of armour to show off the entrance way. Then she stepped in front of the mirror and began to slowly twirl. 'You have a really beautiful body, you know?' said the girl.

"The princess floated towards the glowing hole and placed her hand on it. Solid. It was like looking into a crystal ball, except that she was once a part of that vision. She smiled in response to the being's comment. It was weird, seeing herself gleefully dancing around.

"As if she didn't have a care in the world. As if she was thankful with what she had. As if that girl was trying to be happy, for her.

"'Hey hey. Do you think I could borrow this body for a bit more?' asked the other girl.

"'… Keep it. You look so much happier than I ever did.' responded the princess, looking away from the looking-glass.

"'Hey… don't be like that. You can smile too, you know. And it's awfully pretty.' said the girl as she approached the mirror, in an attempt to comfort.

"The princess smirked at its remark. It was even weirder, hearing herself say some cheerful words.

"'…We had fun today, right?' started the being, 'And you smiled, right?'

"'Well, yeah… but-'

"'Now, what if every day was like that? What if we could play like this all the time? What if I said I could bring you happiness every day for the rest of your life? Would you smile for me then?'

"The princess was shocked at the words coming from what was once her mouth and did not reply.

"'You're special, my princess. You're pretty. You will inherit a castle someday. You have a bright, sunny, beautiful world to live in. And I want you, my friend, to be happy.' The being put her hand on the mirror and continued, 'And I want to always be here, to make you smile, for the happiness I couldn't achieve when I was alive.'

"'Do you promise?' asked the princess, finally speaking up.

"''I promise. So long as you remember me.' responded the being with a smile on her face, 'I'll be happy when you are happy. Besides, it would get awfully lonely in the mirror if you abandoned me. You're my first friend in quite some time, you know?'

"The princess chuckled, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"'Now hurry up, let's switch back. Can't have you in there for too long, you hear?' said the girl as she tapped on the glass.

"'Alright.' replied the princess before looking at her reflection, 'Thanks. For today. You magical beast.'

"'Anytime, for a friend.' winked the girl.

"The princess stared directly into her deep blue eyes once more and…

"**Flash!**

* * *

"'Hey! Where are you my beautiful daughter?' called out an older woman's voice, 'The magician is looking for you, could you be a dear and go to him?'

"It was her mom, the queen. Her voice was coming from right inside the entrance. Footsteps began to approach the doorway. The maid was still lying on the floor, passed out.

"Still recovering from the switch, the princess panicked, 'It's my mother, what should we do?'

"'Hide me in your pocket and pretend to be taking care of the maid.' replied the mirror, 'I think I know what your magician is looking for.'

"The princess quickly followed the mirrors advice and leaned over the maid. She pushed her maid lightly, as if to wake her up. The door clicked from behind her and a familiar voice called, 'My dear, what are you- Ah!'

"The shock of the scene caused the queen to jump. 'Oh my. W- what happened here?' stuttered out the woman.

"'I don't know, mother. I found her here like this.' replied the princess, stifling a giggle.

"'I'll call for the mage right away. Please, stay right where you are, dear.' said the queen as she entered the castle once more.

"'N- no wait, mother…!' called the girl, to no avail. Her mother was already inside the castle.

"'My my my. I thought it was weird to have a case of hallucination from a healthy man like the chef.' said another familiar voice from the balcony. The magician then jumped down in front of the princess, landing softly like a feather.

"'Mage! H- how are you doing this fine afternoon? A- ahahaha…' her voice trailed off in nervousness.

"'I'm looking for a certain trinket of mine.' curtly replied the man, 'I believe you had taken it from me earlier?'

"'I don't believe I know what you are taking about, mister.' responded the girl, taking a step back from the man.

"'The mirror, miss. The decorated one. With the magical being inside.' continued the mage, advancing slowly towards the princess, 'I heard you talking to it just a moment ago.'

"'Ahahaha…' she chuckled anxiously, 'I- I was just practicing m- my scene for the play this month.'

"'There's no play this month.' said he, increasing his speed, 'The only act… is this!'

"'Kyaah!'

"The man grabbed the princess' wrist and pulled her towards him. In an attempt to escape, the princess kicked at the mage.

"'Arg! D- Don't struggle, princess! I'm simply trying to help you!'

"'Let go of me! I'll call my father!'

"'I've already informed him of the situation, now hand it over!'

"'I won't let you take my friend away!' screamed the girl, 'There's still so much left to do!'

"'That _thing_ is no friend of anyone's!' stated the man as he tackled the princess to the ground.

"Now restrained beneath him, the princess was helpless to his desires. He had both her hands gripped in one of his. She whimpered lightly, taken aback from the fall. 'N- no… please stop…' pleaded the girl.

"The mage reached inside the pocket of the girl's dress and retrieved the mirror. Heaving from the struggle, he mumbled, 'Finally, I can seal the beast once and for all.'

"'Let me go, you fiend!' screamed the princess, 'And let her go!'

"The man quickly got off the girl, taking care to ensure she wouldn't make any rash decisions, then released his grip.

"'It is not a _she_. It is a thing. A thing to help other people make ends meet. There's no way a _friend_ could be made with such a thing.' explained the man.

"'No! That's not true! She… we made a promise. It couldn't have done so if she were a thing, am I wrong?'

"'A contract? This soon? How cruel for it to affect our princess…' mumbled the man as she held the mirror in front of his face, 'And _what_ did this promise entail, my princess?'

"'She would make me happy and, in exchange, I would never leave her alone.' explained the girl, out of breath.

"'I see…' mumbled the mage, 'Then I'm afraid it's too late now.'

"The man turned around and began to enter the building, mirror in hand. 'S- stop, I beg you!' called the princess as she jumped at the man.

"'No, wait! You're going to- '

"**Clink!**

"Both parties stood frozen for a moment. Their eyes following the sound. And there it lay. The mirror, face down on the ground.

"Pushing past the mage, the girl leapt to the mirror's side and flipped it over. Shards.

"A large crack had grown from one edge to the next and it no longer reflected a perfect image. 'N- no. It can't be…' whimpered the girl.

"She gathered the fragments and placed them back in the mirror. However, no matter how she arranged them, it would never be the same. She looked in the mirror and only saw her dreary face. A teardrop fell onto the mirror and flowed along the crack. The mage simply walked by her, towards his chambers, and said, 'It is done. The beast is sealed.'

"'Are you there? Please, respond….' called the girl to within the mirror, but received no response.

"'Don't leave… You should've just taken my body and left…' whimpered the princess, 'Don't leave me alone.'

She wanted to hear that being's voice again. She wanted her friend to smile alongside her. But now, she was left alone, in body and in spirit.

* * *

"Her hands cut from the glass, she wiped her tears away and simply stared blankly into what was once her only friend. Tightly gripping the handle, she thought of her friend's promise before their untimely separation.

"'Keep me happy, huh? How can you do that now if you're gone?' muttered the girl to herself, 'I couldn't even keep my end of the promise…'

"Quietly, she wept alongside her friend. Alone. Once again. What was she to do? Thought the girl to herself.

"Suddenly, she perked up and her eyes began to widen. Oh, that's right…

"Footsteps approached the girl from behind once more, stopping just a step away. In a worried tone, the voice belonging to them said, 'I couldn't find the mage… Is everything all right, dear?'

"Before responding, she wiped her eyes and shook her head. She then turned to face her mother and gave a beaming smile. 'Yes, mother. Everything is just fine.' replied the girl.

"'That's good to hear. Hurry then, it is lunchtime. Don't you forget anything, you hear?'

"'I won't, mother. I'll make sure of it.'"

* * *

"Phew. So, did you two like the story?" asked Blanc to her two little sisters, and received little response.

"Zzz…zzz…" snored Rom and Ram on their sister's bed. They must've fallen asleep sometime during the story, chuckled the CPU to herself.

Blanc got herself from the bed, making sure not to wake her sisters, and placed some pillows beneath their heads. They slept peacefully, despite the chaos that plagued their nation this very moment. Ridding the thought from her head, Blanc took some covers and tucked them in where they lay.

"Blanc… why did the story have to end like that?" asked Ram, half-awoken by her sister.

"Maybe it's to tell children not to mess with other's stuff." giggled Blanc as she covered Ram in a blanket, "It'll only make everyone sad. So, make sure you behave, you hear me?"

"I will… Good night, big sister…" responded Ram, before falling back to sleep.

"Good night." replied the CPU, giving a light kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Ahem." coughed a man from the door.

"And what do you want?" asked Blanc, her demeanor instantly switching to a more serious tone.

It was Eren, he was leaning on the door frame with a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand.

"I- I have to ask you for a favour." replied the Oracle, tightening his grip on the paper.

The document was addressed to Eren.

Written in blood red ink, it was entitled 'Monthly Payment: Two Days Overdue'.


End file.
